Vongola Cafe
by Insieme
Summary: "Apakah kau benar-benar hidup di zaman 400 tahun yang lalu G-san?" / "Anggap saja seperti itu..." / "Adik?" / "Aku punya adik yang seumuran denganmu Tsunayoshi..." / Chapter 2, Update!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Vongola Café

Genre : Horror / Humor (maybe?)

Pairing : Undecided, slight Allx27

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, AU

Colabfic with Ciocarlie-senpai

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Inspirated by Ghost Only Manga © Shin and Yui

…

**Chapter 1, Welcome to Vongola Café **

…

Sebuah tempat makan yang tampak sangat mewah dan juga megah terlihat di tengah hutan yang cukup lebat. Nuansa seram dan mencekam bisa dirasakan saat berada bahkan hanya di depan pintu masuk café itu. Suara decitan pintu kayu terdengar seolah membunuh keheningan yang ada di sana. Suasana gelap sangat tidak kontras dengan nama café untuk tempat ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat, dengan mata hazel itu tampak mencoba mengintip dari celah pintu dan mencoba membuka lebih lebar pintu yang ada di tempat itu.

"A—aku kembali…"

…

Suara angin tampak berhembus seolah mengatakan kalau tidak ada orang di dalam ruangan itu. Tetapi, bagi pemuda itu yang sudah cukup lama berada di tempat itu, tentu saja tidak ada kata sunyi untuk tempat seperti rumah makan yang hanya buka saat malam hari saja itu.

"Herbivore…" suara yang dalam dan juga datar itu membuatnya terdiam dan membeku. Menoleh perlahan menuju ke sampingnya, menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata abu-abu tajam menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan juga seram. Seseram apa? Bayangkan saja kalau ada efek petir yang menyambar dan juga beberapa bola arwah yang melayang di sekelilingnya, "apa yang membuatmu datang cukup lama…"

"H—HIEEEE! H—Hibari-san, maafkan aku!" mundur dengan cepat hingga menabrak sesuatu, menoleh untuk menemukan sosok pria berambut merah dengan sebuah perban yang menutupi wajah bagian kanannya. Dan yang harus diingat, tubuh pemuda itu tampak transparan dan tidak memiliki kaki—dengan kata lain, pemuda itu adalah hantu, "HIEEE! G-san!"

"Ah maafkan aku Tsunayoshi—" hantu bernama G itu tampak melepaskan kedua tangannya karena tahu kalau pemuda berambut cokelat itu sebenarnya sangat takut dengan hantu—dan seolah takdir mempermainkannya, pemuda bernama lengkap Sawada Tsunayoshi itu sejak kecil bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak kasat mata itu. _Sweatdrop _saat melihat Tsuna yang menyingkir dengan segera dan memojok untuk menghindar dari semua yang ada di sana, "—kau menakutinya…"

"Hn—yang aku tahu ia terlambat untuk bekerja…" berbalik pemuda bernama Hibari itu meninggalkan kedua sosok itu—satu manusia dan satu hantu.

"Geez, anak itu—" menggaruk kepala belakangnya, G tampak menoleh kearah Tsuna yang sepertinya sudah tenang dan bisa mendekatinya, "—sudah tenang?"

"Ma—maafkan aku G-san…"

"Tidak apa-apa," menepuk kepala Tsuna dengan pelan—kenapa tangannya yang tampak tembus itu bisa menyentuh Tsuna, hanya tuhan dan author yang tahu, "semuanya sudah menunggu, semua bahan sudah kau beli bukan?"

"Begitulah—" menunjukkan sebuah kantung yang tampak penuh dengan barang-barang belanjaan, "—memang apa tema makanan kali ini G-san?"

"Inginnya masakan Italia, tetapi kau tahu tamu disini seenaknya sendiri kan?" menghela nafas—oke, entah apa yang ia keluarkan karena tidak mungkin hantu bisa bernafas bukan? G tampak membantu Tsuna untuk membawa belanjaan itu menuju ke bagian dalam dari restoran itu.

"Ahahaha—ingat saat ada yang meminta Risotto dikombinasikan dengan Ikan Sanma Panggang?"

"Itu masih mending bukan?"

Tsuna tampak tertawa—seolah awalnya ia tidak menunjukkan rasa takutnya pada hantu berambut merah di depannya saat ini.

—Tsuna's POV—

Namaku adalah Tsunayoshi Sawada, usiaku 14 tahun—tempat yang sekarang ini ada di hadapanku adalah Vongola Café. Rumah makan yang unik, bukan hanya karena buka pada malam hari, tetapi tempat ini adalah café yang khusus melayani para tamu yang merupakan hantu yang penasaran.

Benar—hanya aku yang merupakan manusia, pemuda berambut hitam yang tadi 'menyambutku' adalah Hibari Kyouya-san, pemilik dari tempat ini. Atau katanya sih ia dititipi seseorang untuk menjaga tempat ini. Entah oleh siapa—

Lalu, hantu berambut merah dengan perban yang menutupi sisi kanan wajahnya adalah G.-san. Dia adalah koki di tempat ini—dan ada yang bilang ia hidup sudah 4 abad lamanya, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu pasti apakah benar atau tidak yang disebutkan itu. Masakannya bisa dimakan kok, bahannyakan benar-benar nyata karena aku yang membelinya.

Sejak kecil aku sudah bisa melihat hal-hal seperti ini—walaupun tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya bahkan kedua orang tuaku. Atau mungkin—mereka menolak untuk percaya pada kekuatannya. Walaupun aku bisa melihat hantu, sebenarnya—

"Ah, kau datang juga Tsu-kun~" sesosok hantu perempuan dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka menganga di perut dan juga matanya tampak menyapaku—salah satu pelanggan rumah makan ini. Dan satu hal yang akan kulakukan saat dikejutkan oleh para tamu ataupun staff.

"HIEEE!"

—tentu saja aku akan berlari dari mereka, menjauhi para makhluk yang berada diantara ada dan tiada itu. Walaupun aku bisa melihat mereka sejak kecil, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takutku pada mereka!

—End of Tsuna's POV—

Tampak terengah-engah, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam karena berlari hingga bagian belakang dapur—mencoba untuk menunduk dan memegangi dadanya.

"Ah, mengejutkan saja…"

…

"T—Tsuna-san, selamat datang…" suara yang bahkan terdengar berbisik itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan sosok perempuan yang tampak memakai perban di lehernya dengan sebuah penutup mata yang menutup mata kanannya. Rambut birunya tampak tergerai dan memiliki panjang hingga sebahu.

"Ah, terima kasih Chrome—ayo kita berjuang untuk hari ini!" menepuk kepala gadis bernama Chrome itu, Tsuna tersenyum lembut membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Ah—" saat Tsuna menepuk kepala Chrome, perban yang melilit leher itu tampak tidak kuat hingga terlepas. Dan yang terjadi setelah itu—kepala gadis itu menggelinding begitu saja jatuh dari tubuhnya. Berteriak dalam diam, Tsuna berjongkok di sudut ruangan dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, _'kenapa nasibku seperti ini…' _hanya itu gumamannya yang terdengar saat Chrome mendekat.

"Oke, saatnya untuk bekerj—" G yang baru saja menyusul Tsuna melihat pemuda itu memojok tampak hanya bingung dan meliat Chrome yang mencoba mengambil kepalanya, "—ada apa dengannya?"

"Ah," memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya—mencoba untuk memposisikannya di tempat yang benar, "—karena Tsuna-san menepuk kepalaku terlalu keras, sepertinya perban yang mengikat kepalaku terlepas dan membuat kepalaku jatuh…"

"Pantas saja…"

"Aku akan meminta Daemon jii-san untuk memasangkan lebih erat lagi—" berlari kecil sambil tetap memegang kepalanya agar tidak jatuh, Chrome meninggalkan G dan juga Tsuna yang tampak masih down karena hal itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau bekerja di tempat seperti ini padahal kau tahu kalau tempat ini khusus untuk hantu yang sangat kau takuti—"

"Aku tidak bisa membangkang Hibari-san dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan itu," menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding, air mata tampak mengalir deras dari matanya. G yang sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang menjadi alasan dari Tsuna tampak mendengarnya sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan untuk malam itu, "lagipula—"

G menoleh saat suara Tsuna mengecil.

"Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan kalau aku dibutuhkan—" menyatukan kedua telunjuknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba untuk mengecilkan suaranya hingga terdengar berbisik, "—pokoknya, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar aku tidak takut lagi pada hantu!"

"Kalau kau sudah bisa membantu Chrome untuk memasangkan kepalanya tanpa berteriak, aku akan mengakui kalau kau sudah tidak takut lagi," Tsuna membatu mendengar perkataan G. Yah, ia tidak pernah sekalipun tidak berteriak dan menjauh saat gadis berusia sama dengannya itu mengalami hal seperti itu—kepalanya jatuh. Lagipula, mana ada manusia normal yang tidak takut melihat sosok dengan kepala yang menggelindungi di depannya?

"Nfufufu~ sepertinya aku mendengar suara Tsunayoshi berteriak lagi—apa lagi yang membuatnya ketakutan?" kali ini pria berambut biru langit yang tampak memiliki model seperti semangka tampak muncul. Di dahinya tampak sebuah bekas tembakan pistol yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Beruntung karena poninya menutupi satu-satunya tanda bahwa ia adalah sesosok hantu yang tewas karena tembakan di kepalanya.

"Cicitmu membuatnya ketakutan lagi dengan menunjukkan kepalanya yang jatuh dari tubuhnya," G tampak tidak menghiraukan kedatangan hantu itu dan memasak beberapa bahan dasar dari makanan yang akan ia buat nanti.

"Oya, Chrome-chan tidak bermaksud menakutimu Tsunayoshi~"

"A—aku tahu Daemon-san, tetapi tetap saja—" cemberut mengembungkan pipinya dan membuat semua orang disana tampak berfikir hal yang sama.

'_Lucunya…'_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini—" suara itu membuat Tsuna menoleh dan menemukan Hibari yang menyinari dirinya dari bawah dengan lilin membuatnya tampak 'cukup' mengerikan, "—cepat bekerja, para tamu sudah mulai berdatangan…"

"HIEEE!"

…

"Selamat datang di Café Vongola—apa yang ingin anda pesan," dengan wajah masih pucat, Tsuna tampak mendatangi salah satu meja yang dihuni oleh dua sosok hantu dengan wajah yang pucat dan juga darah yang mengalir di matanya untuk sosok hantu perempuan itu.

"Tsu-kun selalu berusaha keras walaupun sebenarnya takut pada kami ya—" salah satu pelanggan tampak tertawa dan yang lainnya tampak menanggapi dengan tawa ringan juga. Terkadang, kalau mereka tidak mengagetkan Tsuna dengan datang tiba-tiba, Tsuna tidak pernah merasa takut karena mereka semua tampak ramah dan juga baik padanya.

"Be—begitulah…"

Sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan para pelanggan sebelum pada akhirnya kembali ke dapur untuk memberitahukan pesanan pada G saat itu.

"G-san, satu porsi sup miso dingin dengan nasi afrika!"

"Baiklah—kenapa kombinasinya aneh begitu sih?" tampak kesal dengan apa yang dipesan oleh para pelanggan, mencoba untuk memasaknya sambil menggerutu pelan. Tsuna tersenyum dan melihat sang boss yang sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan wanita yang sepertinya adalah penggemarnya.

'_Me—memang sih, Hibari-san itu keren—' _menatap Hibari dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya, sadar dengan apa yang ia fikirkan dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan fikiran itu, _'Apa yang kufikirkan! Kami sama-sama laki-laki dan dunia kami sudah berbeda!'_

"Tsuna…" menoleh saat mendengar suara lainnya, tampak sosok pria berambut hijau yang menguap dan mengucek matanya—tampak baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Satu-satunya hantu yang tidak tampak seperti hantu—bukan hanya karena tidak ada bekas luka ataupun tanda-tanda kalau ia hantu, tetapi sikapnya dan juga auranya yang tidak menunjukkan kalau ia adalah hantu.

Tetapi tentu saja pemuda itu adalah hantu—Lampo, pemuda berusia 18 tahun yang tewas karena sakit. Mungkin menjadi satu-satunya hantu disini yang tidak pernah membuatnya takut. Sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan membuat Tsuna menganggapnya sebagai adiknya walaupun usianya lebih tua daripada Tsuna.

"Lampo-san, sudah bangun?"

"Boss membangunkanku—jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya deh," Tsuna menoleh kearah Hibari dengan tatapan bingung.

'_Sepertinya sedaritadi Hibari-san tidak naik ke atas…'_

"Apa yang bisa kubantu Tsuna…" Lampo dengan keadaan setengah mengantuk tampak menghampiri Tsuna dan melihat beberapa piring yang sudah siap untuk diantarkan.

"A—ah, ini untuk meja 10, lalu ini 5 dan ini—12," menunjukkan piring-piring yang tampak siap untuk diantarkan kepada pelanggan mereka. Dengan gesture malas, Lampo membawa ketiga piring itu menuju ke meja yang dimaksud oleh Tsuna.

"Tsu-chan, apakah sushiku sudah selesai?" salah seorang pelanggan tampak mengangkat tangannya dan Tsuna tampak mengangguk dan mengambil sushi yang ada di atas meja counter.

"Se—selamat menikmati!" membungkuk dengan segera dan berbalik untuk kembali ke dapur—ketika tidak sengaja Tsuna menabrak Hibari yang sedang membawa minuman untuk para pelanggan.

"Herbivore—"

"HIEE!"

"—jangan melamun, malam ini pelanggannya cukup banyak…" berjalan begitu saja tidak menghiraukan Tsuna yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati melihat sang boss dengan aura yang menyeramkan tampak akan memarahinya, "—lagipula ini adalah jam makan siang—untuk para hantu…"

"Ba—baiklah Hibari-san," tampak membungkuk dan berjalan untuk meminta pesanan dari para hantu, saat pintu depan terbuka dengan cukup keras, "selamat datang—" Tsuna melihat beberapa orang preman yang tampak garang masuk.

"Jadi ini yang rumornya adalah café untuk para hantu?" tampak kasar dan mencoba untuk memberantakkan ruangan itu. Saat itu, yang bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang itu hanyalah Tsuna dan juga Hibari, "apanya yang café para hantu? Kalian hanya membuat rumah makan ini menjadi terlihat seram saja bukan?"

"Hei—jangan membuat gaduh di tempat ini," dengan nada dingin dan juga monoton, Hibari menatap beberapa orang yang ada di sana, "kalian mengganggu para pelanggan kami…"

"Apanya yang para pelanggan—" menarik keran Hibari dan mendorongnya, salah satu dari mereka tampak mencoba untuk memukul Hibari, "—jangan sok berkuasa ya! Aku tidak takut dengan perkataanmu yang tidak memiliki bukti!"

…

"Kalau kau berbicara seperti itu," senyuman dingin dan juga samar tercipta di wajah Hibari saat itu. Bayangan dari semua tamu yang ada di sana, tampak terlihat sedikit demi sedikit—dan pada akhirnya memunculkan visualisasi yang samar dengan aura seram di sekeliling mereka, "jangan harap kalian bisa diterima di café ini saat kalian sudah mati…"

Tampak orang-orang itu wajahnya mendadak pucat begitu juga dengan Tsuna yang segera bersembunyi dibalik gorden yang ada di dekatnya. Seberapa lamanya ia berada di tempat ini, selalu tidak bisa ia menyembunyikan atau menghilangkan ketakutannya akan semua tamu dan juga staff disini.

"Kau akan biasa melihat hal seperti itu—" Hibari mengatakan hal seperti itu sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Tsuna yang terduduk karena kakinya yang lemas, "—mulailah bekerja lagi…"

"Aku sudah tidak kuaaat!"

…

"Baiklah—aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi," kepalanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, tampak sangat lelah dan juga lemas. Setelah ini Tsuna masih harus membuang sampah dan juga membersihkan café. Biasanya ia menyelesaikan itu semua hingga pukul 3 pagi dan hanya sempat tidur paling lama 5 jam, "dan perutku lapar…"

"Ini makanlah—" Tsuna menatap piring yang ada di depannya—berisi pasta dengan salmon dan juga zaitun di atasnya. Matanya berbinar dan menatap kearah sang pemberi makanan—sang koki G, "—bagaimanapun kau manusia, bisa-bisa kau mati kelaparan…"

"Ah, pasta buatan G-san, selalu ingin kucoba," tampak mengeluarkan setetes air liur dan mengambil garpu di samping piringnya. Menggulung pasta dengan garpu itu dan menyantapnya, "uwaaa! Enak sekali!"

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang—" tersenyum lebar sambil membungkuk sedikit mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Tsuna, "—kalau kau ingin tambah aku bisa membuatkannya lagi…"

"Tidak—bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa tidur…"

"Tidak mau membolos saja?" Lampo yang membawa piring kosong—disuruh oleh G yang sedikit memaksanya dengan beberapa kali pukulan di kepalanya.

"Ti—tidak…"

"Herbivore—" Tsuna berbalik perlahan dan menatap Hibari yang membawa dua buah kantung sampah di kedua tangannya, "—buang sampah ini di tempatnya…"

"Baiklah Hibari-san," berjalan lunglai, mencoba untuk membawa kedua kantung itu sebelum dihentikan oleh seseorang—Spade yang tampak tersenyum penuh arti kearah Tsuna, "Da—Daemon-san?"

"Nfufufu, sayang kalau tanganmu ini membawa sesuatu yang menjijikkan ini Tsunayoshi," memegang kedua tangannya dengan kedua tangan Daemon, tampak _sparkling-sparkling_ yang memenuhi sekeliling Daemon. Tsuna tampak _sweatdrop_ dan yang lainnyapun juga begitu, "kenapa tidak Kyouya-kun saja yang membuangnya?"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa Daemon-san, lagipula hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan tanpa melakukan kesalahan," tersenyum dengan aura uke yang menyebar hingga 200 % membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tampak tertancap panah imajiner tepat di dada mereka—ya, termasuk Hibari.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang membuangnya G?" seenaknya saja Spade menunjuk sampah di atas lantai itu dan menatap kearah G.

"Hell no!"

Tsuna yang tampak _sweatdrop _melihat kedua hantu itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatap kearah sampah itu sebelum akhirnya membawanya dengan susah payah.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa—" suara itu tampak mengagetkan Tsuna dan membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan seorang pemuda berambut perak panjang dengan perban yang melilit di hampir seluruh bagian kepalanya.

"Ah, Squallo-san—tadi kau kemana saja?"

"Ada sedikit urusan," menarik paksa dengan satu tangannya yang tampak masih utuh—untuk catatan, tangan kirinya tampak sudah hancur dan hanya tinggal tulangnya saja. Superbi Squallo, salah satu staff yang tadi tidak masuk—atau memang ia jarang menjaga toko ini seperti yang lainnya. Dan yang tidak ia duga adalah Squallo membawa sampah satu lagi dengan tangannya yang sudah hancur itu.

"Apakah tidak hancur karena beban Squallo-san?"

"Kau fikir aku tengkorak model—yang tulangnya rapuh atau hantu banci itu?" Squallo tampak marah dengan empat perempatan di atas kepalanya saat itu.

"Ara—Squ-chan, memang selalu Tsundere ya~" suara lainnya tampak terdengar dan membuat mereka menoleh untuk menemukan sosok tengkorak utuh yang berjalan. Yep—tengkoran utuh, yang tidak memiliki darah, daging ataupun kulit.

"L—Lussuria-san, kenapa kau tidak memunculkan tubuh aslimu saja?" Tsuna tampak mencoba untuk tidak takut dengan sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini. Lussuria, satu lagi staff yang aneh—biasanya selalu ada di café tetapi tadi tidak ada hingga café tutup.

"Squ-chan tidak memperbolehkanku, katanya lebih baik seperti itu—untuk menakuti manusia-manusia," Tsuna hanya bisa tertawa gugup dan menatap Squallo yang memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tahu sebenarnya itu karena Squallo tidak suka dengan tubuh asli dari Lussuria.

'_Tsunayoshi…'_

"Eh?" mendengar suaranya dipanggil, Tsuna tampak menoleh hanya untuk menemukan hutan gelap yang tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Ada apa Tsu-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja—" Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan berbalik untuk membuang sampah-sampah itu. Saat sosok mereka bertiga menghilang, tampak sosok pria yang tampak menatap mereka berdua.

…

"Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai juga—" menghela nafas dan sudah berada di kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 dari bangunan Vongola Café itu, Tsuna 'memutuskan' atau dipaksa oleh sang pemilik café—Hibari Kyouya untuk tinggal bersama dengan mereka di Vongoal Café itu.

Inginnya menolak, tetapi tatapan Hibari yang mengatakan 'menolak-kukutuk-kau' membuatnya otomatis menurut dan berakhir di tempat ini—sarang dari para hantu. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih, ia juga tinggal sendirian dimana kedua orang tuanya berada di Italia.

Tetapi phobianya sudah cukup untuk menyiksa dirinya—walaupun yah, G dan juga yang lainnya sangat baik padanya dan berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya takut.

"Aku hanya berharap kalau phobiaku hilang—" menutup matanya dan perlahan kesadarannya menipis dan akhirnya tertidur begitu saja, bahkan tidak mengganti pakaiannya. Saat keadaan hening dan dipastikan Tsuna sudah tertidur, tampak muncul sosok hantu yang duduk di dekat Tsuna dan mencoba menyentuhnya.

Pria berambut kuning yang mirip dengan Tsuna itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatap Tsuna sebelum mengecup pelipisnya.

"Oyasumi—Tsunayoshi…" dengan segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar itu, berjalan menuju ke ruangan yang ada tepat di samping Tsuna dan akan membukanya sebelum seseorang datang dan berhenti saat melihat pria itu.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak bertemu langsung dengan Tsuna," G—tampak menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya, menatap sosok itu yang hanya tersenyum dan berbalik mendekati G, "apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Waktunya belum tepat G—" menghela nafas dan menatap G, tampaknya mengenal dekat sang hantu berambut merah itu, "—Tsunayoshi tidak boleh sampai tahu kalau aku berada disini…"

"Yang benar saja—kau bahkan meminta anak ingusan itu untuk menggantikan posisimu sebagai pemilik bangunan ini semenjak Tsunayoshi memutuskan untuk bekerja disini—" mengacak rambut merahnya frustasi, "—apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan padanya, Giotto?"

…To Be Continue…

Another colabfic w/ Cio-senpai XD

Cio : Ada beberapa orang yang minta Insieme untuk dilanjutkan, dan kau malah membuat cerita seperti ini…

So—soalnya, Future of Us punya sensei itu lebih bagus ceritanya—jadi minder…

Cio : bukan alasan yang bagus =="

Sudahlah, jadi—ini mengambil ide cerita dari **Ghost Only ** dengan perubahan dimana-mana dan untuk sekarang list para hantu adalah :

G. (dengan perban yang melilit di sisi kanan wajahnya)—Koki~

Chrome (kepala putus XD)—staff~

Lampo (normal karena dia mati karena sakit)—staff~

Daemon Spade (lubang peluru di dahinya)—staff~

Squallo (bayangkan wajahnya itu kaya di battle Ring habis dia kalah XD trus tangan kanannya itu Cuma tengkorak dari bahu sampe bawah)—staff~

Lussuria (tengkorak full, beneran deh—tapi dia bisa munculin wujud aslinya)—staff~

Giotto (Normal, tidak diketahui mati karena apa)—Pemilik Vongola Café sebenarnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Vongola Café

Genre : Mystery / undecided

Pairing : Undecided, slight Allx27

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, AU

Colabfic with Ciocarlie-senpai

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Inspirated by Ghost Only Manga © Shin and Yui

…

**Chapter 2, Second Life?**

…

"Sepertinya ayah dan ibumu tidak pernah ada Tsunayoshi?" anak kecil itu menoleh, menatap mata biru pria berambut kuning yang tampak muncul tiba-tiba. Tidak ada ketakutan akan fakta bahwa pria itu muncul tiba-tiba, anak itu tersenyum tipis dan kembali bermain dengan mainannya.

"Mereka sedang sibuk, tetapi tidak apa-apa—Tsuna sudah biasa seperti ini kok," seolah tidak terjadi apapun, seolah ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini—dikucilkan oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Tsunayoshi?"

"Tidak apa-apa… lagipula, …-san bersama denganku," tersenyum lebar kearah pria itu, dan dibalas dengan senyuman lembut dan tepukan hangat di kepalanya sebelum pria itu memposisikannya duduk di hadapan Tsuna untuk bermain dengannya.

…

Membuka mata hazelnya, menemukan dirinya berada di kamarnya—mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuka mata sepenuhnya dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Menguap lebar, merenggangkan tangannya ke atas sambil melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamar bernuansa abu-abu itu.

'_Masih ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap,'_ menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan berdiri dari tempat tidur bergaya Victorian itu dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Diantara kamar yang ada di rumah itu, memang kamar Tsuna yang tampaknya paling terlihat modern dan juga terang, _'ngomong-ngomong—sejak tinggal di rumah ini sepertinya aku tidak pernah terlambat ataupun mengantuk walaupun aku hanya tidur setengah dari waktu tidurku…'_

…

'_Sudahlah tidak perlu difikirkan,'_ menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan segera bersiap-siap untuk sekolah yang dimulai satu jam lagi itu, _'mimpi semalam aneh, rasanya seperti memori yang terlupakan…'_

Mengingat pria berambut kuning yang wajahnya tidak pernah bisa ia ingat, terdiam sejenak dari pekerjaannya untuk membasuh muka dan menyikat giginya.

"Siapa sosok itu?"

…

Berjalan kebawah, tidak ada siapapun disana—hanya ada suasana remang-remang dan juga suara jangkrik musim panas yang terdengar dari hutan yang mengelilingi mansion itu.

"Aku berangkat—"

"Berhenti anak muda—" seseorang memegang kerah belakangnya, membuat Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sosok G yang tampak mengantuk dengan kantung mata yang tebal dan juga rambut yang acak-acakan. Memang, waktu pagi hingga siang adalah waktu para penghuni rumah lainnya untuk tidur.

"G—G-san, ada apa?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkanmu sarapan," menunjuk makanan Jepang yang tampak berada di atas meja kecil bergaya Eropa, membuat Tsuna terkejut karena tidak biasanya ia bisa sarapan di mansion itu mengingat kalau semuanya masih tertidur saat jam segini, "kau harus makan dulu—"

…

"G-san membuatkannya untukku?" langkah G terhenti saat mendengar hal itu, tidak menjawab apapun dan mendengus pelan.

"A—apakah ada yang salah? Boss menyuruhku untuk membuatkanmu makanan agar kau tidak lemas saat berada di sekolah," menoleh dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya, membuat Tsuna terkejut karena tidak menyangka Hibari akan seperduli itu padanya—yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Giotto yang menyuruh G, "cepatlah makan atau kau akan terlambat! Bekalmu juga sudah ada di sana…"

"Ya, terima kasih G-san!"

Duduk di meja dan memakan makanan yang disiapkan oleh G. Tampak juga G yang duduk di hadapannya dan hanya menatap Tsuna yang memakan makanan itu.

"Aku salut dengan pengetahuan memasakmu G-san, ternyata orang yang berpengalaman selama 400 tahun itu memang berbeda ya," hampir saja kepala G terantuk di meja mendengarkan perkataan Tsuna. Entah apa alasannya, tetapi tampak G yang sweatdrop dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Empat ratus tahun?"

"Semuanya juga berkata seperti itu—kau memang sudah hidup selama 400 tahun bukan?" Tsuna bertanya inosen dengan tatapan bingung dan tanda Tanya imajiner.

"A—anggap saja seperti itu," G tampak menghela nafas dan menatap kalender di dekat mereka yang menunjukkan tanggal 21 Juni saat itu. Terdiam sambil menghela nafas, tampak tatapannya yang terlihat sedih sejenak.

"Ada apa G-san?"

"Huh—oh tidak," menggeleng cepat dan mencoba untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan Tsuna, melihat kembali kalender itu, "aku punya adik yang seumuran denganmu Tsunayoshi…"

"Hm? Seumuran denganku?"

"Saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya sih, namanya adalah Gokudera Hayato…" terbatuk yang dibuat-buat, seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Tsuna, "orang-orang mengatakan kalau kami sangat mirip meskipun aku tidak bisa menerimanya…"

"O—Oh begitu, aku jadi ingin melihat adik G-san seperti apa—" tertawa pelan dan menyuap sendok terakhir makanan itu, "—mungkin aku bisa melihat hantunya kalau memang ia masih belum tenang seperti kakaknya…"

"Hei, apa maksudmu itu—"

"Ahahaha tidak apa-apa," Tsuna tertawa dan melihat jam dinding di dekatnya, menunjukkan bahwa 30 menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Dengan segera bangkit dan akan menaruh makanan itu di tempat cuci, "ah—aku bisa terlambat, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu G-san!"

"Baiklah—" G tampak menatap Tsuna yang dengan cepat mencuci semua piring yang tadi ada diatas meja, "oh, bocah itu menitipkan ini untukmu—" memberikan dua buah kertas pada Tsuna yang langsung dibuka olehnya, "—katanya titipan kalau kau kembali kemari saat pulang sekolah."

**Ini adalah daftar belanjaan yang kemarin belum kau belikan…**

**Harus dapat hari ini, atau kau akan dapat akibatnya Herbivore!**

**Dan—untuk jalan pulang, kau bisa menjemput seseorang kemari? Aku punya alamatnya untukmu…**

**Jemput dia pukul 17.00 tanpa ada kata terlambat.**

**Kau tidak berhasil, kamikorosu…**

Tsuna tampak jawdrop saat melihat memo dari Hibari itu—benar-benar khasnya yang menyuruh tanpa memikirkan nasib orang yang disuruhnya. Melihat alamat yang ditujukan oleh Hibari, seketika itu juga wajahnya memucat saat menyadari sesuatu.

"I—inikan kompleks pemakaman kuno…"

"Semoga berhasil—" melambaikan tangannya dan menguap pelan, berbalik dan mengibaskan tangannya menjauhi Tsuna.

…

Setelah tugas belanja ia selesaikan hingga pukul 16.15, ia segera bergegas menuju ke alamat yang dituju karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh dan mungkin memakan waktu hingga 1 jam kesana. Berlari dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan—mungkin beberapa orang bisa saja menatapnya aneh karena membawa belanjaan sebanyak itu tetapi tujuannya adalah kuburan.

Sampai di kompleks perkuburan saat pukul 17.00 tepat, mengambil nafas dan mencoba untuk melihat sekeliling sambil membaca catatan letak batu nisan yang harus ia kunjungi. Hari sudah semakin gelap, langit berubah menjadi orange dan tampak suasana disana semakin remang.

Mungkin bagi orang biasa, tempat ini tampak sepi tanpa ada sosok apapun disana—tetapi bagi Tsuna, jam segini adalah waktu dimana para hantu mulai muncul dan bangun dari tidurnya. Dan saat ini suasana tampak sangat ramai dengan berbagai macam hantu.

'_Hi—Hibari-san benar-benar ingin membunuhku!'_

"Nomor G02, menapaki tangga di sekeliling kuburan, mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya dan terus mencari nomor yang dimaksud. Mendapatkan urutan G, dan mencoba untuk mencari nomor 2. Menemukan makam yang diinginkan, tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat menemukan seseorang yang tampak berdiri di depan makam itu.

"Eh—" menatap pemuda berambut perak dengan mata hijau tosca yang membelakanginya dan juga menatap makam itu, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah bahwa orang itu bukanlah hantu—tetapi manusia. Dan semakin mengejutkan saat melihat fakta bahwa orang itu sangat mirip dengan sosok hantu yang ia kenal dengan baik.

'_G—G-san?'_

Sepertinya pemuda itu menyadari keberadaan Tsuna dan menoleh untuk kemudian terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat.

"Se—selamat sore…" mencoba untuk melihat makam yang menjadi tujuannya untuk berhenti, gerak-geriknya membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Tsuna.

"Kau ada perlu dengannya?" menunjuk dengan jempolnya kearah makam yang ada di belakang pemuda itu, Tsuna tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya menjemput entah siapa yang berada di depan makam itu bukan?

"A—aku mengantarkan bunga untuknya—entah dari siapa," sepertinya ia mengerti kenapa Hibari menaruh list Bunga di memo untuk ia beli. Sedangkan Tsuna, tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Hibari sendiri memiliki ketertarikan akan bunga.

"Bunga?" Tsuna mengangguk, pemuda itu tampak masih bingung walaupun ia memberikan gestur untuk Tsuna bisa meletakkan bunga itu di depan batu nisan itu. Melihat nama yang ada di batu nisan itu—

"Gabrielle?" terkejut dengan nama yang ada disana, bukannya tidak mengenal nama itu, bahkan ia mengenal dengan baik nama yang taboo untuk disebutkan di Vongola Café itu.

…

"Eh apa?"

Melihat kearah Tsuna, mencoba untuk mendengar dengan baik apa yang menjadi pertanyaan dari satu-satunya manusia ditempat itu.

"Iya, tidak mungkin namamu hanya G. kan? Siapa nama aslimu?"

…

Hening sejenak, tampak angin yang berhembus dingin disekeliling mereka tanpa ada satu orangpun yang mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsuna. Sebelum akhirnya seseorang datang—pemuda berambut melon berwarna biru muda.

"Nfufufu—kau ingin tahu nama aslinya Tsunayoshi?" mengangguk dengan sangat antusias, Spade tampak mendekati Tsuna.

"OI KEPALA MELON!"

Tidak menghiraukan teriakan dari G, ia mendekat dan berhenti didepan telinga Tsuna.

"Nama aslinya adalah—"

…

"Gabrielle—G-san?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan G?" menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pemuda berambut perak itu tampak terkejut mendengar nama yang disebutkan Tsuna.

"E—eh," Tsuna menatap kearah tanggalan yang ada di makam itu, 28 Juli. Jadi, sikap aneh dari G yang ia lihat adalah karena satu minggu lagi adalah hari kematiannya. Tetapi tahun dari kuburan itu—

"Huh—10 tahun yang lalu?" menaikkan sebelah alisnya, yang ia tahu dan ia dengar adalah G sudah hidup selama 400 tahun. Bahkan ia lupa kalau pemuda ini masih ada dan menunggu jawabannya.

'Aku memiliki adik yang seumuran denganmu—'

"G—Gokudera-kun?" menunjuk dengan mata terbelalak, dan mulut sedikit terbuka—tidak percaya kalau ia akan bertemu dengan adik dari G—bahkan dalam keadaan hidup seperti sekarang.

"Kau bahkan tahu namaku? Siapa kau—"

'Aku ingin kau menjemput seseorang—'

"Jadi begitu—" memegang tangan Gokudera, menariknya tanpa menjawab semua pertanyaan dari pemuda itu.

"H—hei, ada apa ini!"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui!" menoleh kearah pemuda itu dan pada akhirnya berlari menuju ke Vongola Café tempat yang lainnya berada disana untuk membuka toko.

…

"Apakah menurutmu ia akan datang lagi ke makammu G?"

Tampak pemuda yang disebut oleh G sebagai Giotto itu duduk di salah satu kursi sambil mengobrol dengan pemuda berambut Magenta itu. Menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Entahlah, ia sudah mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik di Italia—"

"Tetapi ia selalu kesana satu minggu lamanya sebelum hari kematianmu bukan?" Giotto menatap sedih kearah G yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menghela nafas berat dan panjang.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan—bahkan ia tidak bisa melihatku lagi…"

"Tetapi—"

"Aku kembali!" tampak suara Tsuna yang membuat Giotto terkejut dan segera menghilang dari sana meninggalkan G sendirian menyambut Tsuna yang tampak tergesa-gesa. Berdiri dari tempatnya dan akan menghampiri Tsuna yang baru datang.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Tsu—" perkataannya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang dibawa oleh Tsuna. Pemuda yang mirip dengannya, memiliki rambut perak dan juga mata hijau tosca—satu orang yang mengisi kehidupannya yang kedua, "—Ha…yato?"

"G-san, dia—"

"Hei apa-apaan kau ini—kenapa kau membawaku ketempat ini!" melepaskan tangan Tsuna dan melihat sekelilingnya dimana ia tidak bisa melihat para hantu yang ada di tempat itu, "lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan G! Ia tidak mungkin ada disini—ia sudah meninggal!"

"Tetapi G-san ada di—"

"Sudah kembali herbivore—" mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, tampak Hibari yang turun dengan aura gelap dan juga tekanan yang biasa terlihat di sekelilingnya. Mendekat dan melihat Gokudera yang ada disana, "—sukses membawanya eh?"

"Be—begitulah Hibari-san," Tsuna dengan segera bersembunyi di belakang Gokudera yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hibari. Sementara G tampak hanya terdiam dan menatap adiknya itu tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah pemilik tempat ini—selamat datang di Vongola Café, kami sudah menunggumu datang," menatap dingin dengan ekspresi datar, Gokudera bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat tatapan Hibari itu.

"Memang siapa—dan apanya yang café, aku tidak melihat pegawai ataupun tamu di tempat ini!"

"Kakakmu berada disini—" baik G maupun Gokudera menatap Hibari yang blak-blakan mengatakan hal itu, "—ia menginginkan untuk bertemu denganmu…"

"OI HIBARI!" G tampak marah saat mendengar perkataan dari Hibari yang seenaknya saja itu. Namun, bukan Hibari kalau mudah mengalihkan perhatian begitu saja hanya karena G yang tampaknya kesal padanya itu.

"Kakak? Ja—jangan bercanda, ia tidak mungkin berada disini. Ia sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu!" menatap Tsuna dan juga Hibari, G sendiri tampak menghentikan apapun yang sedang ia lakukan dan menatap Gokudera, "bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berada di sini sementara ia sudah tertidur di dalam tanah selama 10 tahun lamanya!"

"I—ini adalah café yang khusus dibangun untuk para hantu Gokudera-kun," Tsuna tampak menatap G dengan tatapan khawatir lalu menatap kearah Gokudera, "walaupun kakakmu sudah meninggal, ia tetap saja berada di tempat ini…"

…

"A—aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya," menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menutup matanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menyenderkan tubuhnya dan memegangi kepalanya seolah berdengung hebat.

"Te—tetapi Gokudera-kun, apakah kau—"

"Hentikan! A—aku yang membuatnya tidak tenang," tampak takut dan menatap kearah lantai dengan sorot mata yang kosong, "i—ia pasti tidak tenang karena aku…"

"H—Huh?"

"A—akulah yang membuatnya tewas," tubuhnya semakin bergetar, sementara Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya tampak tertegun dan menatap kearah G yang tampak menatap adiknya dengan tatapan kosong, "a—aku yang membunuhnya. Karena aku dia meninggal—"

…

Karena perkataan dari Gokudera itu tampaknya membuat Tsuna harus membongkar kembali apapun yang ia ketahui tentang informasi mengenai G. Memutuskan untuk membawa Gokudera yang tampak tidak sehat dan meletakkannya di kamar yang ada di samping kamar G, Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya kembali bekerja untuk menjalankan Vongola Café itu.

Tsuna tidak bisa tenang, ia terus menerus memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Hibari hingga memanggil Gokudera, sementara dari yang ia tangkap—adik dari G itu mengatakan kalau ia yang membunuh G.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya bukan Tsunayoshi—" lamunannya terbuyar saat mendengar suara G yang tampak tidak menatapnya tetapi sedang berbicara dengannya, "—aku memang baru meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi kehidupanku memang sudah dimulai sejak 400 tahun yang lalu…"

"E—eh?"

"Tahu kehidupan selanjutnya—atau sering disebut reinkarnasi?" Tsuna mengangguk, membelalakkan matanya saat mengerti arah dari perkataan itu, "ya—tidak semua orang bisa mengingat tentang kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. Tetapi, karena sesuatu dan lain hal—aku bisa mengingat kehidupanku saat berada di masa 400 tahun yang lalu sejak aku lahir…"

"La—lalu, apa yang dimaksud Gokudera-kun dengan…"

"Ia hanya tidak bisa menerima kematianku—" tersenyum sambil menghela nafas, "—bukan karena ia aku tewas, karena bagaimanapun tugas seorang kakak adalah untuk melindungi adiknya bukan?"

…

'_G—kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa pergi dalam keadaan seperti itu?' _suara di handphone tampak terdengar cukup jelas. Pemuda berambut merah dengan tattoo di wajahnya sangat mencolok dibandingkan orang-orang yang lainnya. Menghela nafas, sudah berapa kali ibunya menelponnya untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

"Tenang saja ibu—aku hanya sebentar bukan? Lagipula Hayato sudah lama menginginkannya," G tampak tersenyum dan melihat Gokudera kecil yang berada di sampingnya yang tampak senang dan bersenandung kecil, "aku juga sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit bukan?"

'_Tetapi—kau harus berhati-hati G, jaga Hayato juga…'_

"Tenang saja ibu, kami akan kembali secepatnya," tertawa dan mematikan handphonenya.

"Aniki, ayo cepat—lampunya akan merah!" menarik tangan G, mencoba untuk mengajaknya menyebrang dan kedalam toko yang ada tepat di sebrang jalan itu. G hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk, berjalan dengan menggandeng erat adiknya yang berbeda 15 tahun darinya itu.

"AWAS!" suara orang-orang tampak terdengar saat tiba-tiba saja ada mobil yang melaju ugal-ugalan menuju ke arah mereka. Tidak sempat G merespon apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja yang ia rasakan hanyalah benturan yang membuat tubuhnya merasakan sakit sebelum kegelapan memenuhi dunianya.

…

"Ja—jadi, karena kecelakaan itu G-san tewas?" Tsuna yang mendengarkan cerita G tampak sangat serius mendengarnya dan mencoba untuk mencerna semua perkataan dari G.

"Bukan, aku masih selamat di kecelakaan itu walaupun mata kananku jadi tidak bisa dipakai lagi," menunjuk perban yang menutupi mata kanannya, "bahkan Hayato yang saat itu sekarat karena terkena benturan cukup keras di trotoar itu."

"Lalu kenapa—"

…

"A—apa yang kau katakan G?!" ibunya tampak menatap G yang memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan intensif yang menampakkan tubuh adiknya yang dihubungkan dengan semua alat-alat yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui fungsinya. Karena kecelakaan itu membuat jantungnya menjadi lemah dan hanya memiliki waktu sedikit untuk diselamatkan.

Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah tranplantasi jantung dalam waktu kurang dari 1 minggu.

"Apakah perkataanku kurang jelas ibu…" menghela nafas dan menatap ibunya yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang menjadi keputusannya, "bagaimanapun—umurku juga tidak panjang karena penyakit ini bukan? Daripada Hayato meninggal dalam waktu yang lama sementara ia harusnya hidup lebih lama lagi, lebih baik aku mendonorkan jantungku untuknya…"

"Te—tetapi, kalau kau melakukan itu…"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari ayah—" tersenyum lebar sambil menatap ibunya itu. Ia tahu, ayahnya hanya memikirkan Hayato yang merupakan anak kandungnya. G dan Hayato hanyalah saudara yang sama ibu—sementara ayah kandungnya sudah meninggal sebelum ibunya menikah lagi dan melahirkan Hayato.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja karena Hayato adalah adikku—" tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafas pendek, "—bukankah memang tugasku untuk melindunginya?"

…

"Kalau aku pergi, ibu bisa menggantikanku menjaganya bukan?"

…

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin Hayato tahu kalau aku yang mendonorkan jantungku untuknya—" memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, tampak menghela nafas panjang karena mengingat semua itu, "—entah bagaimana ia bisa mengetahuinya…"

Melihat kearah Tsuna yang matanya sudah basah karena air mata, membuat G _sweatdrop _karena Tsuna.

"Hei-hei, aku sudah meninggal sebanyak 2 kali, apakah kau fikir aku tidak bisa mengatasinya?" G mencoba untuk menenangkan Tsuna yang masih menangis, "lagipula kehidupanku sebelumnya lebih menyusahkan…"

"Memang, bagaimana kehidupanmu sebelumnya G-san?" Tsuna yang sudah cukup tenang tampak menatap G yang terdiam dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Tsuna tentang kehidupannya yang sebelumnya. Saat ia akan angkat bicara, tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang yang melangkah cepat terdengar dan terlihat Gokudera yang mencoba untuk melihat kekiri dan kekanan.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Aku—mendengar suara aniki…"

…To Be Continue…

Oke ^^ chapter 2 selesai, dan menceritakan tentang G dan juga Hayato :p ternyata ketahuan kalau G itu memang hidup dimasa 400 tahun sama-sama Giotto, tapi dia pernah lahir kembali sampe 10 tahun yang lalu sebelum jadi hantu :3

Ah, makasih buat **Ace Aihara** (dikirain buat hantu itu cocoknya ke horror sih ' 'a tapi saya ganti deh ^^a ini Horror yang dimaksud itu bukan horror yang mencengangkan atau menakutkan sih makanya masukin humor buat genre kedua) dan **X-Eddreine-X **(Toko bahagia… Yang saya contek cuma dari Ghost Only kok, itu aja Cuma konsep ceritanya doang ' ') sudah review cerita ini ^^ makasih juga buat yang fave/Follow ceritanya ^^


End file.
